The Other Side Of Me: Jette Anderson
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: New WWE Diva living a double life. Has almost nothing to do with Hannah Montana only in brainstorming and the title Full summary inside!


Heyy its WWEAngel with a new story for ya!!

In this story im gonna stick to true fan fiction rules and go completely from my mind.

One of my characters is Shawn Michaels, born Michael Hickenbottom.

In my story he will be known as Shawn Michaels and therefore his family is the Michaels' family.

Shawn's wife Rebecca is Rebecca Curci but in this story her maiden name is Anderson.

Since I don't kno the outcome of Unforgiven, this is completely from my mind.

This story is about Shawn Michael's daughter who has her own ideas for her success.

With a well kept secret and old and new friends in the industry, Jette has got an interesting road ahead of her.

This story is similar to Hannah Montana in the sense of living a double life not the pop start thing.

I hope this little preview has got you all interested, well here the story is! Hope you all enjoy it!!

_I walked through the crowded backstage area of Raw, passing many familiar superstars as I walked around backstage. I was looking for my best friend Eve Torres but I had no luck when I ran into a muscular cutie with a dress shirt and nice pants on. I myself had on an icy blue sundress covered with a black short sleeved hoodie on with my dirty blond hair hidden by a silver hat adorned with a blue ribbon. _

"I'm sorry ms. I should have been watching where I was going." He explained

"No it was my fault I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings." I stated

"I still say it's my fault but okay, hi my name's Ted." He stated putting out his hand

"Hi Ted, I'm So…Jette, nice to meet you." I stated accepting his gesture

"Jette? That's an interesting name." Ted stated

"What? You don't like it?" I badgered

"Nah, it's cute, just different." Ted smiled

"_Man he has a cute smile" _I thought to myself

"So what are you doing here? I don't recognize you." Ted asked

"Today I'm here looking for my friend, but I plan on becoming a WWE Diva in the near future." I explained

"Oh cool, you have to find me when you start and I'll give you some tips." Ted stated smiling once more

"Thanks I definitely will." I gushed

"Mr. DiBiase, Vince wants every superstar outside the ring." A tech guy stated passing by.

"Hey since you're an almost diva why don't you join me down at the ring?" Ted questioned

"Um…I would love to but I really have to be going, my father likes to know where I am and I haven't seen him in like two hours." I stated laughing hoping he would believe me

"Yeah I understand. You'll have to come find me sometime soon or when you become a diva so we can chill." Ted smiled again

"_So irresistible!" _I thought again

"Don't worry I will, see ya later Ted." I stated walking away

"See ya Jette." Ted stated also walking away

I ran into the bathroom, took off my hoodie and my hat, put it in my purse and rushed to the gorilla position to meet my family.

"There you are sweetie, I was beginning to worry about you." My mom Rebecca stated

"I'm fine mom, I was looking for Eve." I stated truthfully

"Did you find her?" Rebecca asked

"No but I'll catch up with her after the show." I stated

I'm a sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy, I'm just a sexy boy was heard throughout the whole arena and out walked HBK, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels with his signature cowboy hat and a mic. He walked out through the superstars to the ring where Vince was.

"Thank you for joining me Shawn, I called you out here to talk about your decision to leave the WWE." Vince started

"Before we get into that, I'd first like to state that after our match at Unforgiven yesterday, Chris Jericho was unable to make it to Raw tonight…" Shawn paused to let the crowd cheer and chant HBK

"Because he was unable to make it here tonight, I have no worries in calling my family out to the ring with me." Shawn stated as four bodies appeared at the top of the ramp. "My beautiful wife Rebecca, my sons, Alexander and Sean Richard, and my beautiful daughter Sophia." Shawn introduced us

"How nice of you to bring your family to the ring with you but now to the matter at hand." Vince stated trying to get back on track.

"Yes my decision to leave the WWE, following the doctor's advice for the first time in my career. Chris Jericho is taken care of, and so is his follower monkey, Lance Cade, so I believe my work here in the WWE is done for now. I am bowing out peacefully." Shawn explained

"Are you sure about this Shawn?" Vince asked

"Yes Vince, I am asking for time off so I can recover or until further notice." Shawn stated as his close friend, Triple H, climbed into the ring and gave him a hug goodbye.

Numerous superstars congratulated Shawn on taking this big step in heading the doctor's advice and taking some time off. Sophia did everything she could to avoid Ted who had just entered the ring with his partner Cody Rhodes. What a bittersweet moment, cheering for a man most superstars idolize but at the same time cheering his departure from the business.

A few days later Sophia was backstage with Eve, walking to the Chairman's office.

"Soph, tell me again what you're doing?" Eve asked confused

"I'm joining the WWE behind my parents back." Sophia stated bluntly

"But why can't you join as Sophia? Why are you giving Vince a different name?"

"Because Eve, everyone knows my dad and I don't want them treating me different because of it. I want to make it because of my talent." Sophia explained

"Ms. Michaels, how nice to see you, I see there is a matter you'd like to discuss concerning your joining of this wonderful company that I built." Vince stated smugly

"Yes sir, I would prefer it if nobody either than the three of us knew I'm Sophia Michaels." Sophia stated

"Any particular reason? I mean Michaels is a very good name to have, no one will mess with you." Vince teased

"That is exactly the reason sir. I don't want to excel in this business because of who my father is, I want to excel because I was good enough to, no shortcuts." Sophia explained

"So we are the only people that know of you plan?" Vince questioned

"Yes sir, you, me, and Eve." Sophia stated

"And what name is it that you'd like to be known as?" Vince asked

"Jette, sir…Jette Anderson, but mostly just Jette if you wouldn't mind." Sophia conferred.

"Here is the contract binding you to the WWE for a period of 6 months, at which time you may decide to walk away or stay the remainder of your 3 years in this business." Vince stated handing her the papers and a blood red pen.

"Here you go sir." Sophia stated signing the papers and handing them to the chairman.

"Welcome to the WWE…Jette." Vince stated shaking her hand

Jette just smiled as Vince explained about the photo shoots and time taking tasks she would have to do over the next few weeks before debuting.

**Author's note: So what did you think? Be honest, should I continue it or drop it?**


End file.
